Reality Lies
by Topher3.0
Summary: Wesley Wyndam-Pryce seeks out the Dollhouse to get a final goodbye from the love of his life, Fred Burkle. Adelle DeWitt seems to find a way to relate to his situation, and shares some interesting information.


**_This is my first crossover fic. This shorter piece was liked by a good many people, and won second place in a contest. I really enjoyed writing this story, and hope you enjoy it!_**

**

* * *

**

Adelle DeWitt sat with her legs crossed. In her hand was a small tea cup. She wore a tan shirt, that seemed to flow off of her body like ocean waves; The color blended with her skin. The skirt, that accompanied the top, was black and seemed unable to wrinkle.

The man sitting across from her had not spoken in at least five minutes. He was deep in thought. Adelle ran her eyes up and down him. He too was English, like herself.

"Mr. Pryce--" Dewitt started, but was automatically cut off by her potential customer.

"Wyndam-Pryce..." He stated, looking Adelle in the eyes. She was a bit startled that he had corrected her; She was not corrected often, it seemed.

"... Mr. Wyndam-Pryce," She repeated, "You are hurting inside. I have faced many deaths in my past, so I am getting an idea of how you may feel."

"You--" Adelle took her turn to cut Wyndam-Pryce off.

"And now you will reply, saying that I have no idea how you feel..." She gave him a clever smirk.

He shot Adelle a look, but she remained the same. They took a moment more of silence, then continued.

"Most in your position come to us, wanted their emtiness filled; Wanting the horrible dream to end..."

"Nightmare..." The man sighed.

Adelle cocked her head slightly, and kept her eyes on him.

"What?"

"You said a, 'Horrible dream.' ...It would have been easier to just say, 'Nightmare'."

Another pause.

"How very right you are, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce...," DeWitt said with a annoyed tone. "Now, I am going to continue talking, and you will not interrupt me."

Wesley, the man's name, looked at her. He had not realized he pushed Adelle that far. He gave one quick nod.

Adelle took a breath. "I will not lie to you, Mr. Pryce," Adelle started. Wesley opened his mouth to correct her once more, but DeWitt raised her eye brows, reminding him who had the most power in this room. "The Dollhouse will not, and can not heal your pain."

Wesley was stunned at what he was hearing from the woman. Was she telling him not to do this?!

"You will get what you came for, but it will not be enough... I should know..."

Adelle and Wesley were connecting in a way neither of them fully understood. They both seemed to snap back into reality at the same time.

"I'm curious to know how you will pay for this, if you don't mind me asking."

"I work at Wolfram & Hart, I'll borrow some of the money from my section I work in. I'll even sell my soul, if that be needed. ...I just need--"

"To say one last goodbye?"

"... Yes. And this is real... It is really her. It is her memories. Her personality. Her everything." Adelle was not sure if these were questions, or not.

"Correct. It will be her, even if she is in another body."

"And you don't mind taking the memories from a... A friend of mine?"

"You seem to think this person has the memories that belong to... Fred, you said was her name, yes?"

Wesley nodded again.

"Then we will simply copy the memories from their brain, and place them into one of our Actives."

"Will I be able to pick which Active I want?"

Adelle smiled. "Our most requested Active is in the building today, I'd take them while I have a chance."

"Okay, she'll do...," Wesley thought for a moment, "... It is a 'she', right?"

DeWitt laughed. "Of course," She said. "Unless you prefer a male Active," Adelle joked.

Wesley didn't seem to pick up on the humor. Adelle instantly stopped laughing.

"So then...," She continued, "We have a deal?"

"I think we do." He said.

"Good. If you'll come back in a few hours, I'll have your papers ready."

"And I should bring the source of the memories back here?"

"Yes, yes, we will then take them down to have the memories copied."

Adelle stood. Wesley followed.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.--" Adelle paused. She smiled at Wesley. "Mr. Wyndam-Pryce."

Wesley couldn't help but show a smile to her. He turned his back to her, and went to the exiting door.

"But take me advice..." DeWitt called after him; It was too late. "Let this be a one time thing..."

Adelle sunk back into her chair. Her sight was on the tea cup she had sat down on the coffee table infront of her. She hadn't even remembered placing it there.

"You'll get addicted to it."

She stretched her arm down, and reached for the tea cup once more.

"... You'll start to crave it..." She was now talking to herself, and was fully aware of it.

The tea cup raised to her lips, and she took a sip. Her had then lowered.

"And before you know it..."

The tea cup was back on the coffee table.

"... You'll become apart of it."

Adelle sat there for a few minutes. She then stood, and walked over to her desk. Her finger pressed a button, and then she picked up the phone.

"I want Whiskey ready for Imprinting as soon as possible."

~END~

* * *

**_Did you like?; Let me know in a review. :) I originally had a much, much longer version of this idea in my head, but cut it off short. I ended it where I did, because I loved the cliffhanger. The moment we find out that Wesley is getting Whiskey(Who is played by Amy Acker, who also plays Fred.). How would Wes react to that?! I may have to write a second part to this one day, as I still have the idea lingering somewhere._**


End file.
